Just for fun
by Stars-In-The-Ocean
Summary: Yelena and Valek are still at odds, but when Yelena starts to become more of the girl she used to be, and starts having some fun, will Valek fall head over heals for her, or just become frustrated and annoyed? And what happens if Yelena includes Ari, Janco and Maren in her schemes? Yelena and Valeks personalities are a bit different, but not earth shatteringly so. First fan-fic!
1. Huge trouble

**Authors Note: Hey! I'm having some fun with this, so yeah. I changed personality a bit, don't know technical term so if you could tell me what it is I would be über happy. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: But I don't wanna do the disclaimer, I wanna own it all!.**

**Valek: *gets out knife and points at me* Just do it random, before I get annoyed.**

**Me: Then how come you're smiling? Huh, huh?**

**Valek: *warning voice* Random...**

**Me: FINE! Gosh! I don't own any of the characters, or the poison studybooks, just the plot. Everything else goes to the lovely Maria V. Snyder.**

Whilst waiting, I thought about my plans. When Valek finds out, he's not going to be happy. But it was so worth it. After Valek had caught me in his office, because he smelt my lavender soap, I had decided to trick him. I had made a lavender scenter, something that would fill the room with the same smell as my favoured soap.

Snapped out of my thoughts, I realize its time. I quickly pop all the locks, and dash into his office, closing the door behind me quietly. Finding a good place that, in reality would hide me, I place the scenter, make the area around it look slightly disturbed, and walk out, rushing to get back to our suite. No, _NO_ Yelena, I scold myself. _HIS_ suite, not yours, _definitely_ not ours. I sigh. Head and heart are two very different things.

When I get there, I grab a book and start reading up on how to spot a tail in a heavily crowded place. I'm so engrossed in the book I don't notice Valek walking in, But I do when I hear him. "Yelena," He says in a cool, collected voice, but I know that he is annoyed underneath it.

I look up and say innocently, "Yes, Valek?"

But when I actually see him, lavender scenter in hand, and annoyance in his eyes, I _know_ I am in heaps of trouble. I look around for an escape as Valek starts to approach.

"That wasn't a nice trick, Yelena," He continues, seeing straight through me and my act. Ok, time to run, Yelena.

I get up and make a mad dash for my room, but within seconds he's jumped over the couch and is after me. He wraps both of his arms around my wait and I can feel the strength in them, and I know escape isn't an option.

He spins me around, and pins me to the wall, arms above my head. He looks me in the eye, and I can see amusement battling annoyance. I sue as hell hope amusement wins, I think dryly. He cocks his head to the side, studying me. " I should," he says smirking- at least amusement won "punish you, Yelena. But I will let you off the hook if you tell me why you did it."

I smile, unable to help myself and say, "Why Valek, did what?"

He sighs, and picking me up, takes me over to the lounge and sits me down. "Stay here," he instructs.

Curiosity and wariness battle, but curiosity wins, as always, so I wait for him, as he had disappeared upstairs. He comes back, his hands full of rope. All feelings are now replaced with caution, and just as I get ready to run, he steps in front of me, smirking as if he knew he ruined my plans. Bending down to my height, he binds me to the chair with the rope so I can't escape, and he sits down calmly in next to me, legs crossed and arms behind his head as if he had not a care in the world.

He smiles at me and says, "Now, Yelena, untill you tell me you are going to sit in that chair."

I poke my tounge out at him, vaguely realizing in the back of my head that I hadn't seen this mischievous side of me since before I was 16, before Brazell, Reyad and Mogkan filled my day with a horrible reality, and my night with terrible nightmares.

When Valeks smile turns into a full-blown grin, I do something cross between a frown and a grimace.

But when that just makes him start laughing, I realize just how serious he is, and I know I am going to be here a while, depending on who cracks first.

Oh, joy.

**I hope you like it, this is my first fanfic! Please review and I will update soon! Love or hate reviews are cool, and I ESPECIALLY LOVE ideas for the story, so yeah!**

**Keep Writing,**

**Random3 (I know my names not random, but if you check out my profile you will understand why I call myself that)**


	2. Beautiful

**Authors Note: Two updates in one day, wow you guys are lucky! Well, there is Valeks Point of View in this chapter, and its a bit longer! Thanks ****clh09**** for your review...but I don't really understand it..:$ Anyways.. now for the disclaimer.**

**Me: I know I am awesome, and being so awesome, I am now proud owner of the Study series!(just go with it for now) *Nervous look***

**Yelena: HEY! You so don't! If you don't tell them the truth, I will tell Valek!**

**Me: Fine, but just for that I'm going to make you...Fall deeply in love with Valek!**

**Yelena: Awww.. No way! *Starts gagging***

**Valek: I'm insulted Yelena! I might have to withhold your antidote *evil laugh***

**Yelena: I'll put sand spiders in your room!**

**Me: HEY! I'm in charge here! So NO killing eachother, you guys are going to fall in Love!**

**Yelena and Valek: Crap! NO FAIR!**

**Me: *evil laugh* To bad. You won't feel that way for long! Anyway, the REAL disclaimer- I do not own The Study series or any of its characters, thelightful Maria V. Snyder does, I own only the plot. *sad face* Oh well! :D**

Sitting in this chair is so boring, I think I might die. Or sleep. I sigh, looking at Valek. I wish he wasn't so patient, he might let me go. He was oddly peaceful, and I realize he's asleep. He's also strangely beautiful, in a deadly sort of way. Like a snow cat. His closed eyes don't even flicker as I continue to study him. He has a very angular face, it normally looks like it was stamped out of metal (*Like my reference to the original book?*), but now it was softer. More...human. His hair was framing his face and his lips were parted slightly. He was full leaning back, hands still behind his head.

He was breathing deeply, each breath blowing a few of his black curls away, before letting them softly reside on his head again. I thought it was odd, how peaceful he looked now, yet how terrifying he could be awake. His icy blue eyes could be so cold and unforgiving, yet hot as flames trying to burn you when he was mad enough. They also could be softer when he laughed and smiled, and they had a certain glint to them when he was teasing people...mostly me.

Snap out of it Yelena! I mentally yell at myself. He is not good. Bad. Very very bad. He's an assassin! A deadly predator, and your just his prey. You may be alive now, but with him around how long will that last? Ugh, this is ruining me. Next thing you know I will be pulling petals off flowers saying 'He loves me, He loves me not..' Get a grip Yelena!

I think to my devious scheme that landed me here, all tied up. At least it was a comfy chair, and I had only been here an hour. Really, the plan was to make him keep calling for me, then looking for me, then not finding me. I had thought I had hidden the lavender scenter with some books and papers, but really not well enough.

Thinking of that made me look at him again. He had a straight nose, full red lips, a sharp chin and strong features. His curly brown hair surrounded him like a lion's mane, still moving with his breaths. He had a strong jaw, and a graceful neck. Studying him, he was overall quite tall, with long arms and legs to match. I often feel like a midget around him, I mean he was at least 6 foot 5, which was huge compared to my 5 foot 7.

Looking back at his face, I realize he had woken up, and was watching me study him with a bemused expression. I feel my cheeks redden against my will as he smirks and raises an eyebrow, that teasing look in his eyes letting me know I'm not off the hook just yet.

**V-POV**

I wake up, surprised I had let myself sleep at all. Opening my eyes, I am surprised to find Yelena shamelessly studying me. But, as her eyes were not quite trained on my face, but the rest of my body, she does not realize she has been caught.

I study her as well, but keep an eye on her face so that I know when she awakens. She was rather pretty, especially now that her face wasn't as gaunt and she had lost some weight. Her gorgeous long black hair now surrounded her, shining brightly. Her still thin frame was only 5 foot 7, I'm guessing, compared to my six-foot 5. Her large green eyes and small nose, along with her cheek bones make her exceptionally beautiful, and her small mouth is quite adorable...

I quickly snap myself out of it, upset I had let myself think such things. She was just a food taster, nothing else. She was disposable, and easy to be replaced. Her looks didn't matter. Not one bit. But unfortunately me heart wasn't in the mood to listen to my head.

I notice her eyes travel back to my face, and I look at her, bemused. Theres faint colour in her cheeks as she realizes she was caught, but not much. That's going to change, I think evilly.

I smirk at her and raise an eyebrow, and when the satisfaction of her cheeks becoming incredibly red, I know I'm going to have a lot of fun with her.

She thinks she's embarrassed now? Just wait until I'm done, Yelena, just wait.

**Love it? Hate it? Well, let me know and give me your ideas with that little review button! You know you want to! And check out the poll on my page:D**

**Keep writing,**

**Random3**


	3. Feelings? No!

**Authors Note: Chapter 3, with more Valek POV! Hey that rhymes. Hope you like it! Thankyou ****Sammi****, ****Hc****, ****PoisonEcarlate****, ****Poisonlover****, ****Cari**** and ****SharaD**** for your lovely reviews, you guys help me find the energy to write. I would just like to say chapter 2 was done when I was half asleep, so, Valek has BLACK hair not brown for any errors in that chapter, really sorry. Forgive me?**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: Yeah, in fear of being tied to a chair like Yelena, I herby state that I do not own any of the Poison Study series, no, only the amazing Maria V. Snyder does.**

**Valek: Damn Straight!**

**Me: Wait! I thought you were napping!**

**Valek: Do I look like a cat to you?**

**Me: Well..**

**Valek: You little..*starts approaching me***

**Me: Kidding! Please don't hurt me!**

**Valek: *Bursts out Laughing* Your to easy!**

**Me: Aww man...**

* * *

I swallowed. I wasn't sure what was worse, the irony of this situation, or the fact I was tied up, at Valeks mercy and had just been caught staring. I'm going to go with the irony.

Valek get's up and grabs a lock of my hair, twisting it around his finger. "Yelena, were you so busy staring at me you forgot you were tied up?" He asks in a sing-song voice.

His proximity makes my breath catch, and my heart skips three beats as his hand trails down to my mouth. With my cheeks getting redder and redder, I only have one chance to act in my defence. So I bite his hand.

"Yelena!" He yells, bringing his hand back to his side with the speed of a snake.

I wince, because he had pulled out some hair in the process, but seeing his face, I start laughing. Not your average, cute giggle, but an evil witches cackle. "Yes, Valek dearest?" I ask in my sweetest voice, smiling like the innocent girl I'm not.

He growls at me, then walks off. I start wiggling in my binds. Damn! He tied them really tight! Valek comes back, winding a bandage around his freshly bitten hand. He glares at me, and unable to help myself I make snapping noises with my teeth.

He sighs, "Alright Yelena, tell me why you tricked me and I will let you go," I just stare at him, dumbfounded. If I didn't before, why now?

He smirks, then says, "That's an order!"

I smile, and press my lips together whilst shaking my head.

Valek has an evil look on his face now. Snake spit! What is he up to now? "Tell me...or no antidote for you," he states, all smug and matter of fact.

My turn to growl. "Fine! I did it for fun, because I was bored, and I wanted to get back at you for catching me!" I snap at him.

"Very good, Yelena," He says as if speaking to a halfwit.

He comes towards me, and reaching around, grabs the ends of the ropes and starts to untie me. His entire side is pressed up against me, making goosebumps cover my skin. When I'm free, I shoot up and stretch. I turn to Valek and say, "I'm going to find Janco."

And with that I leave, still trying to shake off the unsettling feeling Valek always brings with him.

V-POV

With a feeling of wickedness, I go up to Yelena, and start twirling her hair around my finger. Her cheeks look like tomatoes now. I want to laugh, but instead say in a sing-song voice, "Yelena, were you so busy staring at me you forgot you were tied up?"

I trail my hand down to her mouth, intent on unnerving her. When I hear her breath catch I know I'm succeeding. But then I feel a sharp pain in my hand and I yank it back, yelling, "Yelena!"

I look at my hand in shock. She bit me!

I realize I had pulled out some of her hair when I yanked my hand back. A wave of guilt shoots through me, but I hide it quickly. Wait? Guilt? _Guilt?_ No Valek, you are an assassin! No guilt! A-S-S-A-S-S-I-N Valek! _Assassin!_

She must have seen the look on my face because she starts laughing. An evil laugh. Very, _very_ evil laugh. "Yes, Valek dearest?" She asks in a sickly sweet voice, smiling like an innocent. Hah! Innocent! I know better Yelena, you should know that!

I growl at her and walk off. I grab some bandages and whilst I'm walking back, I start wrapping the hand Yelena bit. I glare at her as I walk past, and she starts making snapping noises with her teeth. On the inside I'm becoming world-weary, so I sigh and say "Alright Yelena, tell me why you tricked me and I will let you go."

I think it's a good deal, but from the way she is staring at me I have a feeling she thinks otherwise.

She doesn't do anything, so I decide to spring the trap, "That's an order!"

Still nothing. Oh joy. Not.

I must have an evil look on my face, because this is ingenious, "Tell me...or no antidote for you."

She growls at me. "Fine! I did it for fun, because I was bored, and I wanted to get back at you for catching me!" She snaps at me.

I think about it and decide that that works. "Very good Yelena," I say in my best I'm better than you voice.

I then reach around her and star untying her. I press up against her deliberately, knowing her reaction already. Goosebumps, hey? Well, I do have that effect on people. When I'm done she springs up and stretches, leaving me to admire her body again...What? No! I'm broken out of my inner turmoil by her saying "I'm going to find Janco," and leaving.

It's a good thing she doesn't have to do anymore tasting today because I know she is up to no good again.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it, if so please review! Criticism,praise, lovers or hater, like it or not, please review! But be warned, if you go on an unfair rant, I might have one explaining why it was wrong in authors notes, so think before you rant! Lol :D**

**Keep writing,**

**Random**


	4. Evil Plans and Prank Wars

**Authors Note: And I'm Back! With a new chapter to! You lucky duckys! Thanks for the reviews, ****poisonlover**** and ****Cari!**** Please review! I think I really got Jancos personality in this one, but Ari and Maren are left out of this particular scheme. NO Valek POV, my sweet readers, not this time..Sorry! I hope you like it anyways! Now for the...**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: I'm feeling lazy, Yelena you do!**

**Yelena: Get up and do it yourself, Lazy bones!**

**Me: COME ON JUST DO IT!**

**Yelena: NEVER!**

**Me: *Growls* C'MON!**

**Yelena: NO!**

**Valek: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOUR LIKE SCREECHING CATS IN MY EARS! ARGHHH! HELL, I WILL DO IT!**

**Me and Yelena: Works every time! *High Five***

**Valek: Ughh! Women! *pulls hair* Yeah, no, Stars-In-The-Ocean owns nothing it all goes to Maria V. Snyder author of the Study Series except for the new plot. **

* * *

I wanted to get Valek back so bad. No, scratch that. I needed to get him back. Which is why I was looking for Janco. Ha! Valek thought he was so fantastic with his little, Tie-Yelena-To-The-Chair trick, but no! Revenge will be mine!

I finally get to our little storage/training room underneath the castle. "Janco!" I call!

"Yelena your late," Ari says, frowning in disaproval.

"Sorry, I was detained," I say it bitterly.

"Detained?" Maren asks, laughing when I jump.

"Maren! Don't sneak up on me like that!" I call, throwing a small rock off the floor at her half-heartedly, which she easily dodges, still laughing.

Just then I'm attacked from behind and thrown onto my back, I twist around in a new move and get myself on top, but before I can identify my attacker, I'm flipped again, face down in the dirt. But the speed of which I was taken down tells me who it is. "JANCO! GET OFF ME OR I WILL PUT DEAD FISH IN ALL YOUR BOOTS AND BEETLES IN ALL YOUR SHIRTS AND-" I'm cut off by Janco saying, "OK! I surrender," Janco gets off of me and pulls me up, but takes a few quick steps back.

I look up, and smirk when I see how pale he is. Ari just lets out an exasperated sigh and shakes his head while Maren looks on in amusement.

"So why were you calling me, here to pledge your undying love, Yelena?" Janco asks, normal coloured and smiling again.

I smile at his antics, and beckon him over so we can talk privately.

"So, what's up?" He asks, good naturedly.

"So I need your help getting some revenge- no, not the murderous kind, I mean, like the prank war kind," I finish, and he mulls it over in his head.

"Against who?" He asks.

Oh! This is the hard part. I try to get away with mumbling incoherently, but it doesn't work. "Yelena, who?" He asks a bit worriedly.

I sigh, "Valek."

"WHAT! YELENA DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH! WHY WOUL-" I shut him up by covering his mouth, looking at Maren and Ari who both had confused expressions by now.

"Just listen," I say, and then continue to explain my situation from the lavender scenter to the Tie-Yelena-To-The-Chair incident.

Janco still looks unsure, so I give him my puppy eyes.

"Yelena," He groans.

"Come on, he asked for this!" I whine.

"You started it!" He exclaims.

"Well, not really, but you would really disapprove of my explanation for that, so don't ask, ok?" I say, not keen on telling him I had used his teachings of how to pick locks to break into Valek's 'Sacred and oh so humble room of Work' A.K.A, his destructive, and deathly messy office.

"Alright, but shouldn't we have a game plan?" He asks.

Hmm... Didn't think of that. And just like that I get the BEST idea! Oh he is so DOOMED! This is going to be so grea-

"Yelena, I see that evil look, what is our strategy? Are we striking next in this prank war?" He says, snapping me out of my little world of evil plotting and thoughts of Valek's reaction.

"Oh yes, I have the best idea!" I say smugly.

Janco looks at me, "I'm just helping you, ok? I AM NOT doing any sneaking, or anything! I am just a humble, handsome, striking, smart-" "And so modest," I interrupt sarcastically, but Janco just keeps going, "Yes, yes, and modest, genius and loveable fellow plotter," He concludes proudly.

Unable to stop myself I say, "You mean unloveable plopper, right?" I ask in the most serious voice I could.

Janco gives me a half grin, and smacks my arm playfully. I smack him back, Then he shoves me and I jump on him, then he twists and I kick and...you get the jist, lets just say we sparred.

"You need to get rid of that ego Janco, It always seems to be getting you down," I tease, slightly out of breath, after winning out little match.

Before he can retort, I tell him my evil plan. He laughs in agreement when I'm done, and we get down to details.

Valek won't even see it coming.

* * *

**Yeah! Love it? Hate it? Just please review! **


End file.
